Coming Home
by Little Miss Whitlock
Summary: Bella wakes up one morning to find a newspaper article that turns her world upside down. Could it be true?--One-shot ExB, BPOV, A/H, AU.


Coming Home

**Disclaimer: alas, I do not own Twilight, or any rights to it at all. Steph isn't sharing, and I can't say that I blame her. **

It couldn't be true. No, it most definitely couldn't be true.

Wait, _could it be true?_

I threw the newspaper down on the kitchen table, the headline staring back at me: 'FORKS' GOLDEN BOY COMES HOME.'

_How long had it been?_

Charlie, my dad, walked into the kitchen, going over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. I could tell he was on his way to work because he was already in his uniform and his gun was in its holster at his side. "Good mornin', Bells," he mumbled.

I sighed. "I wish it was."

He looked over at me. "What's wrong?"

I tried not to get myself worked up, but I couldn't help it. "What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll show you what's wrong!" I picked up the newspaper, shaking it furiously in my fist.

My dad grabbed my wrist, stopping my mini-tantrum, taking the newspaper away from me. He stared at the front page for a second, his jaw hanging slightly open. He looked over at me.

"Did you know about this?!" I huffed.

He looked at me blankly. "Of course not, Bella. I may be Chief, but I don't run the town newspaper."

I crossed my arms across my chest, letting out a loud huff.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "What do you want me to do? Block off the town roads so he can't come in?"

"Of course not, Dad. There's nothing you can do."

He looked down at his watch. "Well, I've got to be going. I'm working late tonight, so don't wait for me for dinner. And, don't worry, Bella. I'm sure everything will be alright."

I shook my head, feeling my inner-five-year-old come to the surface again. "I'll see you later."

I fumed for a few more minutes after I heard the door shut and the cruiser take off down the street. My eye caught the front page photo again, and I knew I had to get out of this town. I ran up to my room and changed into some jeans and an olive green lightweight henley. I slipped into some comfortable shoes and grabbed my bag. As I headed down the stairs, I grabbed my keys off the hook in the hallway, and grabbed my poncho in case it rained. I rushed to the door, wanting to get out as soon as possible. As I opened the door and rushed through it, I bumped into someone, sending me and my stuff flying backwards. As I felt myself losing my balance, a hand shot around my waist.

When I looked up, I felt like my heart stopped beating, all oxygen leaving my body. There he was. At my door. _Touching me._

I looked at him like he had three heads and stepped back quickly, swatting his hand away from my body. I instinctively let my hands go around my waist, holding my stomach in so it wouldn't make a special appearance.

"Bella," he said softly. I refused to look up.

"What are you doing here," I asked coldly.

"I thought---"

"You thought what? I saw the paper! You're right in front of me! Yes, you're back in town. Who cares?" I took a deep breath. "Not me."

"I-I'm sorry," he said, kicking his feet. I still refused to look up at him. Anger swept over me. "I never meant to hurt you, Bella."

"Well you did." I felt the stinging burn as tears began to form, but I swallowed them back. He was not worth it.

"Please, just look at me."

I shook my head. He knew he was my undoing. "I can't."

"Why not? Bella, please."

I felt my resolve crumbling as soon as he said please a second time. I held out a long blink before looked up at the face I hadn't seen in…four years. I again felt like the wind was knocked out of me as I looked into his eyes.

He stared back at me, not speaking or even moving. I felt my heart breaking all over again. I tried to gain composure in one last final attempt. "Why…are…you…here?"

His hand went to the back of his neck, rubbing it softly. His hands looked cracked and worn. He was wearing his army dress outfit, except for the hat. His hair probably wouldn't have allowed the hat to stay on. His forehead had new wrinkles, no doubt from stress from his years of service. But he still looked like the same young boy who left this town four years ago and never looked back…until now.

"Well?" I asked, gaining some courage and growing impatient. If he wasn't going to talk, then I wanted out, and fast.

He spoke so low I almost didn't hear it. "I still love you."

All the anger I had been harboring against him went out the door instead of me. My heart jumped back to life, and before I knew it, I was launching myself at him. "Oh, Edward."

I felt his arms instantly tighten around my waist, drawing me closer to him. I felt his war medals press against my body. I looked up at him and his lips met mine in the kiss that shouldn't have had to wait as long as it did. My whole body surged with electricity, and I just couldn't get close enough to him. I wove my hands up his neck and into his hair, pulling his face closer to mine.

I felt his tongue run softly against my lower lip, and I automatically let him in. The time away seemed like minutes rather than years now. As his tongue touched mine, he let out a low moan, squeezing me tighter. As I began to run out of breath, he sensed it and moved to my neck, planting soft kisses at the base. "Bella, Bella, Bella," he whispered.

I closed my eyes in delight, his breath warm against my neck. "I love you," he breathed, his lips dancing lightly across my neck. He reached behind my knees to cradle me to his chest as he walked in, nudging the door shut behind him. He carried me into the living room, where I assumed he would put me down. But he started towards the stairs. I started to panic a little, my body stiffening.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Bella, I've got you."

_If only you knew,_ I thought as he began to carry me up the stairs. I clung to him, feeling his heartbeat against my cheek. At the top of the stairs, he headed into my room and placed me gently on the bed. I looked up as he stood over me, unbuttoning his uniform. As soon as it was unbuttoned, I pushed it aside and he slid out of it, a white undershirt clinging to his well-toned muscles. I let my fingertips dance across his chest, and I heard Edward intake a sharp breath. His hands went to the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and off of me.

"Oh, Bella…" he said softly as he smiled at me, crashing his lips against mine again.

His hands, much softer than they looked, roamed across my stomach as he leaned over me, adjusting his weight so as not to squish me. Our breathing picked up, coming in ragged pants. His leg brushed against my inner thigh, and my hips involuntarily bucked up against him, desperately seeking friction. Edward let out another low moan, his hands sliding to the button at the front of my jeans. He quickly released it from its hole and he pulled the zipper. I lifted my hips so he could pull my jeans down and off my body. My foot rubbed against his leg and I caught him close his eyes in a moment of delight.

I went to work removing him of his clothes. His shirt and dog tags were the first to go—I just had to have him skin to skin. I sat up against him, pressing my chest against him as I slid my hand down his abs. I leaned back, noticing a scar across his side, which I'm sure he got from battle. I leaned forward and kissed it gently. I swiftly pried his belt loose and unbuttoned his dress trousers, dragging the zipper down. I felt him panting in my ear. "Bella," he moaned out.

My body responded by pushing against him. As I let his trousers drop, I felt him unclasp my bra from the back and slide the straps down my shoulders and off of me. A satisfactory 'mmm' let me know that he still enjoyed the way I looked.

I pushed his boxers down off his hips as they made their way to the floor as well. He leaned me back on the bed, sweeping his hands across my breasts, which elicited a soft whimper from me. His hands made their way painfully down my body, his thumbs hooking under my underwear. He dragged them down my legs and leaned over me, kissing me deeply again. I felt his arousal against my leg, eagerly waiting for me.

I opened my eyes to search his. He sucked gently on my lower lip and I pulled him closer to me, running my fingers down his back which caused him to shudder. His hands waited patiently at my sides. I leaned up my face to kiss him. I felt the need and excitement building in me as his hands danced across my skin. I leaned my head back. "Edward," his name escaped my lips like I was calling for an angel.

He kissed me again as he slowly entered me, giving me time to adjust to him. I moaned again, feeling the warmth of our connection. I raised my hips, signaling him that I was ready. He moved slowly at first, worshipping my body with his fingers digging in to my hips and guiding me. Our movements were not rushed, but gentle and sensual.

"Bella, I love you," he whispered. My hips urged a faster pace, and he granted it to me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, pouring a steady rhythm into and over my body. I felt my stomach begin to tighten. I ran my fingers through his hair, knotting them within his hair gently, grinding my hips against him.

"Edward…I….I"

He nodded, increasing his pace at sensing the end. My stomach tightened more before I felt my body stiffen and then release as my orgasm washed over me, a loud moan washing over my tongue. Edward softly whispered my name over and over against my ear, thrusting a few more times before releasing himself into me.

He gently rolled over next to me, pulling me close to his body, planting soft kisses against my lips and forehead. His breathing began to slow itself down. I looked into his eyes; pieces of the boy I used to know were there, but now this boy had turned into a man. I ran my fingers over the creases in his forehead before kissing him softly.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment," Edward spoke softly to me.

I studied him, making sure there were no injuries. "Edward…"

He shook his head. "No, just let me say this. I know you didn't want me to enlist and leave. But something inside of me just _had_ to, Bella. I had this strong sense of duty I couldn't deny. But you have to know, the whole time, every night I was out in those trenches, every day that I was hiding in the brush, the only thing that kept me sane was thinking about staying alive so I could come home to get to you. I was stupid to think that enlisting was more important than you, and I know I hurt you really bad. And I'm sorry—more sorry than you'll ever know. I love you—always have, always will."

I felt my eyes begin to water. "Oh, Edward, I love you, too."

He kissed me softly. "Don't cry, love. Just rest. I'll be here when you wake up." He stroked my hair softly.

"Do you promise?" I was scared this was all just a dream.

"As long as your dad doesn't come home before you wake up," he teased. I swatted him playfully. "Rest, love."

I felt myself drifting off to sleep as he hummed a tune, one I'm sure he had been humming while overseas. Although he had left four years ago, my love had never faded once. Even without any letters or phone calls, I never forgot his smell, his smile, or his laugh. When I read the paper that morning, I was angry that he was coming back because I was certain he'd moved on from me, from us. But now I realized the newspaper heading was right. Forks' 'Golden Boy' was coming home…for me.

**A/N: this makes me happy. I always imagined Edward having a strong tie to a call of duty. I thought about what it would be like when he returned home after pining away for Bella (hence Edward's return). And of course, he had to leave all Edward-style, doing what he thought was best for Bella. *cough* Well, there you have it. A romantic homecoming.**

**p.s. thanks to you who have been reading my other stuff and especially to those who have reviewed—glad you like what I'm putting out. I'll try to keep good stuff coming, as long as you keep approving!**


End file.
